The Perfect Date
by xSn0wangel
Summary: Natsu has been working hard all winter break until Gray forces him to take a day off so that he can take his boyfriend on the perfect date. However things might not work out as Gray had hoped.


***Warning this story contains GrayxNatsu or boyxboy pairing! If this offends you in anyway please turn back now!***

Natsu had been working like crazy all weekend. With the last of the holiday season wrapping up, he took as many extra shifts as he could at his part-time job to help save up some money for his next semester of school. It wasn't like people bought more coffee during winter break at Magnolia University, especially from the little cafe just off campus. However with the majority of the college students that made up the staff traveling home and the few remaining workers asking off to spend time with their families, there were plenty of hours for the taking and my pink-haired boyfriend was more than willing to go to work.

Therefore it was a bit of a fight to get him to ask off of his job as a barista for an entire day, but we eventually compromised and he asked his manager for an early morning shift that would get him off at noon. Even though I knew he would be tired after waking up so early and serving coffee for seven hours before we could see each other, I was so excited to spend time with him again!

My own job at the student recreational center was nonexistent since the place was closed down until classes resumed, and I could only play video games and binge-watch anime for so long without wanting some company. Since I was a residential assistant, I had the privilege of staying in the dorms over break with Natsu, which was great considering I had no family to go home to. My older brother Lyon went to college on the other side of the country so we'd made a pact to save money by not flying back to our shared apartment for the holidays.

Natsu on the other hand didn't have the luxury of such a decision and couldn't afford to take the train home to see his father. Honestly I think he was glad for the excuse because of his terrible motion sickness.

However, I rarely even saw my boyfriend aside from when he'd drag himself to bed at the end of the day and if I got up early enough to eat breakfast with him. At the beginning of winter break I'd walked with him to and from work every day. However it got to the point where he'd end up staying an extra twenty minutes which turned into an hour or more and sometimes I'd be waiting hours for him to be done.

But this day was going to be different because I was one-hundred percent sure he was leaving at noon!

I'd planned out absolutely every detail of what was going to be the perfect day together. I was going to make up for all the time we'd missed out on while he'd been slaving away at that coffee shop.

First we were going to grab lunch at Natsu's favorite ramen restaurant and then we were going to walk downtown to go ice skating in the main square, which would lead to us warming up at the little chocolate factory that had the best hot chocolate I'd ever had. After that we were going to spend some time window shopping and if anything caught Natsu's eye, I can never say no to that smile. There were also some ice sculptures lining the shops that I was eager to check out which was really a bonus.

Whenever we'd make it home, I'd already prepped the ingredients for a spicy stir-fry that I knew he'd love. The plan was to end the day snuggling on the couch while watching his choice of movie off Netflix. I could only hope he wouldn't pick another dragon move but I wouldn't complain as long as he didn't hog the blankets.

It was everything that'd I'd dreamed that this winter break would be and more.

I was smiling like an idiot as I walked to pick him up from work when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Tugging it out and seeing that I had a text, I learned that not only was he done but Natsu had already made it home.

 _Heyy Loke made me leave early so I'm home already_

Laughing to myself that even Natsu's coworkers were on my side today, I quickly sent back a reply.

 _Mmkay I'll be back in five so be ready to go_

Even so, I managed to climb the stairs up to his room without so much as a "kay" from him.

Using the key he gave me, I let myself in and was surprised to see that he standing in the main room. Confused, I searched his bedroom and even the bathroom but he was nowhere to be found.

Deciding to sit while I gave him a ring, I walked over to his couch and was about to plop down on it when I finally spotted him.

Natsu was snuggled up on the leather couch cushions in a nearly fetal position. There was a black knit hat pulled over his springy pink hair that pushed his bangs against his closed eyelids and both of his arms were wrapped around a square pillow that was crushed tightly against his chest. I was sure he was asleep when he snored a couple times while cuddled up in his heavy winter coat that he hadn't even cast aside before laying down.

I looked at my phone to double check that he'd sent his last text just five minutes ago and yet there he was completely dead to the world. Part of me was annoyed that he'd instantly fallen asleep when I thought he'd be more excited for what was going to be the best date ever. However, when I crept closer to shake him awake, I got a better look at his face.

There were dark circles stretching from beneath his eye lashes from working the late shift and the morning shift almost every day. His cheekbones looked a little sharper than usual probably from skipping one too many meals since he worked such long hours without much time for a break. I could even see a smear of what I guessed was powered sugar stuck to his chin.

Since I simply didn't have the heart to wake my sleeping boyfriend when he looked so exhausted, I decided to do the next best thing. Knowing from experience that two people could fit on the spacious couch, I laid down on my side, facing him, before gently pulling the pillow away from Natsu. With nothing to hold onto, his hands reached forwards and grabbed onto the loose material of my shirt. He nestled down into my chest so I draped an arm over his waist and tucked his head under my chin.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard him mumble my name into my shirt and I couldn't help but smile.

So what if we didn't get to do everything that I'd planned today. In reality what I'd wanted more than anything was to spend time together and there he was, adorably snuggled up in my arms. If anything we'd just skipped slightly ahead of schedule.

Tightening my arm around Natsu, I shifted forwards and tucked his head under my chin.

"I love you," I whispered even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

To my surprise though, I did eventually get an answer.

"Luff you too…Gray."

L7L7L7L7


End file.
